Turn a Blind Eye
by RainDragon28
Summary: After Toothless accidently swallows flesh from an eel, the Riders set out to find the ingredients for eel pox. But who knew that such a simple search could turn into a bloodshed? (Follows after season 5 of Race to the Edge. Ps: not a Hicctooth story.)
1. Chapter 1

''I don't understand why we have to go back to that wretched place _again_.'' whined Snotlout, leaning forward on Hookfang's horns as he followed his teammates in their usual flight formation. ''We almost died last time. And I'm just saying, before it even happens, 'I knew going there was a bad idea'!''

''Would you relax, Snotlout?'' said Astrid sharply, her tone obvious that she was exasperated as she twisted around to face him. ''Key word, 'almost'. Plus, who would hang around the Ship Graveyard? Only crazy folks would dare set feet there.''

''That's us!'' said Ruffnut and Tuffnut in union, high-fiving each other, smiles printed large on their faces.

''Ok, gang!'' rang Hiccup's call from the front, a hand raised for the riders' attention. ''We're nearing the Graveyard's waters, so keep it low. We don't want to lure any Giant Screaming Eel to us. They are—''

''Aggressive and extremely dangerous, we know. We've seen it for ourselves, you know?'' cut Snotlout, waving his hand as if he was chasing a fly.

Sure enough, they closed on the fog up ahead, and in a matter of seconds, they were at the heart of it, nearly unable to see their companions flying close by.

''Uh, Hiccup?'' called Astrid, reaching a hand to shadow her eyes from the white light caused by the mist.

''I'm right here.'' came his voice right in front of her. She could tell he knew she was uneasy by his soft tone.

''Urgh! I can't see anything!'' yelled Tuffnut's voice above Astrid. Obviously the twins had lost their position in the formation since they were at her left last time she'd checked on them.

''Me neither!'' followed Ruffnut's.

''Would you two keep it quiet?!'' came Fishlegs' harsh whisper from Astrid's right. ''Did you even hear what Hiccup said before we entered the fog?''

''Nope!''

''Not a clue!''

''You know what?'' said Snotlout behind them all. ''I'm not even gonna feel broken when you two get swallowed up by those giant eels…''

The fog suddenly began to thin out, and Astrid could finally see Hiccup and Toothless in front of her. They had arrived to the heart of the Ship Graveyard.

Hiccup led them to the Reaper, one of the last ships still floating around here. Even after Dagur sank it with a boulder, he claimed to had it fetched, mostly to collect all the dragon traps on board. But that was at the time.

They all landed quietly on the wooden deck, careful not to stir up the water.

''Were my orders not clear enough?'' asked Hiccup once they had all dismounted, eyeing Snotlout and the twins.

''You were talking to _us_ that _whole_ time?'' said Ruffnut innocently, almost sounding serious.

''What do you think this is? Some kind of joke?'' demanded Hiccup, clearly upset they hadn't done as told, especially during this sort of mission.

''These are very dangerous waters, you guys.'' said Fishlegs, coming to stand beside his leader. ''Giant Screaming Eels have excellent hearing. We could've been attacked at any moment.''

''Ok, sorry. Jeez, Louise.'' mumbled Snotlout, rolling his eyes.

The dragons climbed to the highest top on the ship, eyeing the water surrounding them suspiciously.

''Hiccup, you're never gonna win this one.'' said Astrid, eyeing her boyfriend with mocking eyes. ''How about we start searching for more clues about those Hunter camps? If we wanna know where Viggo and Krogan might be, we ought to start looking. You know? Like now.''

Astrid pressed Hiccup a bit to carry on with their mission, knowing he might not loosen his grip after the trio disobeyed his direct orders.

He sighed, closing his eyes and reopened them to reveal his release on Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff.

''You're right.'' he said so quietly for only her so hear. ''Ok, Riders. As I've repeated many times, yes I am aware you already know Snotlout, Viggo is still alive and has the Dragon Eye, which he probably shares the information with his new partner. And above all, they have Heather's lens, which appeared to be very important to Krogan and his Flyers. So we should get a move on and try to locate them as fast as we can. Fishlegs,''

Fishlegs straightened up when his name was spoken.

''You and Ruff will search the deck, leave no stones unturned.''

Fishlegs nodded seriously, Ruffnut walking to stand by his side, her expression the opposite of her matched partner.

''Snotlout and Tuffnut, you search beneath the deck, where the cages are, you know?''

''Uh, how come I'm not matched with my sister? I feel like we're being punished.'' commented Tuffnut, gesturing his twin by the thumb.

''I thought you and Snotlout were BFFs.'' said Hiccup, cocking an eyebrow and growing a fine mocking smile from the corner of his mouth.

Snotlout only shivered, suddenly looking horrified at the memory.

Hiccup sighed once again, and carried on.

''Ok, everybody set?'' he asked. ''Astrid and I will take the chambers. Remember, come back here and stomp your foot three times if you find anything useful.''

''Oh, unexpected!'' said Snotlout, after he was sure the couple was far enough that they couldn't hear him.

…

Hiccup and Astrid searched their part of the Reaper deeply, going through even the cracks in the floor, walls and ceiling for a hidden map, a lens or something.

Hiccup turned around from his search, looking at his love with desperate eyes. ''Anything?''

''No.'' she replied before facing him. ''I'm sorry.''

''Don't be. We'll try the other ships. Now let's see if the other guys found anything, it's not like they heard me tell them to let us know if they did.'' said Hiccup, starting to walk back to the deck.

''Hiccup.'' warned Astrid, eyeing him with a smile on her lips.

''Just sayin'!'' he said, shrugging innocently.

Astrid punched his shoulder lightly, laughing at his overreaction.

Hiccup spotted another barrel he wasn't sure he'd checked and lifted up the cover only to find it empty. Turning around, he found himself trapped between the barrel and his love. She delicately pressed her lips on his, and they closed their eyes, savoring one of their rare private moments.

Suddenly, the whole ship shook violently, nearly knocking them both off their feet.

''I don't remember asking to stomp that hard.'' remarked Hiccup, looking up at the ceiling releasing its dust from the cracks.

''Oh, shush you.'' snapped Astrid, breaking into a run for the exit, Hiccup following her trail.

They rushed out into the daylight, only to run in the middle of a battle.

Toothless roared his fury and fear and attacked a Giant Screaming Eel that had climbed aboard the Reaper. The Night Fury dug his sharp claws in the fish's slimy flesh, keeping his head high in disgust. The eel released a high-pitched scream which had Toothless let go.

''Toothless!'' called Hiccup to his dragon, hands on each side of his mouth.

The eel, gave the defenseless boy a look, bared its teeth a slithered towards him at threatening speed.

Toothless roared, his eyes going narrow and dashed after the eel.

Hiccup's eyes grew wide in fear as the eel came at him, holding his ground as if he'd stand a chance. The giant eel widened its jaws, ready to swallow him whole.

A flash of black suddenly passed by and Hiccup opened his eyes to see that his dragon had killed the eel, a swift bite to the throat that bled enormously.

''Toothless… what did you do?'' asked Hiccup as he approached his buddy, holding his head close to him as he began to stubble from daze.

''What's going on?'' asked Tuffnut as he just came out the hatch giving below deck.

''Toothless ate an eel.'' informed Astrid, trying to sooth her own dragon that was clearly shook by the eel attack.

''Wow! All to himself?'' he said, impressed. ''Wait, aren't eels poisonous to dragons?''

''Yes, they are! We need to get out of here quickly.'' She ran to Toothless' other side, trying to help her leader get him on his feet. After a couple tries, they gave up.

''Well, at least he's not firing yet. We must get back to Dragon's Edge right now and get the ingredients for Eel Pox.'' said Hiccup, out of breath after trying to get his buddy on his feet. ''Fishlegs, you wouldn't actually happen to have the list at the Edge, would you?''

''Well, as luck would have it, I do.'' said Fishlegs, which smoothed the panicked atmosphere a little.

Hiccup nodded in early thanks to his friend and immediately returned his gaze on his dragon. ''Ok, he is surely not flying back. We need something to carry him in. Neither of your dragons can carry him all the way back to the Edge. We need a sail.''

''Mmh…'' said Ruffnut, bringing a fist to her chin. ''It would appear you need something strong, yet, light.''

''How about a _sail_?'' proposed her brother, taking that dramatic position.

''Yeah, that's what I just said…'' commented Hiccup flatly.

…

It didn't take long finding a sail in a _Ship_ Graveyard. The Riders were back in the sky in no time. Hookfang and Stormfly carried the Night Fury wrapped in the sail from two strong ropes on each side while Hiccup stood behind Fishlegs on Meatlug, often looking back at his sick dragon.

''Hang in there, bud. We're almost home.'' he whispered in the wind.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sun shone bright the next morning. Toothless had been sneezing all night and Hiccup stayed by his dragon's side every moment. Terrible Terrors sang along with the birds outside, slowly waking up the Dragon Riders on the base.

''Good morning, sleepy.'' came Astrid's voice from the staircase, which forced Hiccup to blink his eyes open from where he lied, arms wrapped around Toothless' head resting on the floor. ''How's our warrior?''

''Still sick. And getting worse.'' informed Hiccup as he got to his feet. ''Fever got grip of him.''

Astrid handed him a cup of water, which he took with pleasure.

''We'll start looking for the ingredients today, don't worry.'' she said.

''I'm not worried.'' he replied very confidently. ''He fought this eel pox once. He'll do it again.''

''I hope you're right.'' said Astrid, kneeling down to touch Toothless' head. ''He's very hot, indeed. Maybe you should stay with him while we search for the cure.''

''Absolutely not, Astrid.'' replied Hiccup almost immediately. ''I'm gonna help save my dragon. May it be the simplest task, I don't care. But I'm not gonna sit around watching my dragon get worse, waiting for you guys to return.''

Astrid eyed him for a long moment. She knew her boyfriend easily got upset when it came to his dragon. There was no point in trying to force him to stay here if he didn't want to.

''Okay.'' she said at last very softly. ''I'll stay here with him. You and the other guys go to Healer's Island and grab everything. I'll see to him while you're gone.''

Hiccup twisted around to look at her. ''You will?''

''Of course.''

Astrid would usually fight to be part of the action. He was glad she'd stay here with Toothless. He just _couldn't_ wait around for his teammates to come back, not if he had something to say about it.

He approached his love and grabbed her hand with care. He then leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek in thanks. Slowly, he backed off and made his way out of his hut.

''Hiccup?'' she called, reaching out a hand as to stop him.

Hiccup turned around to face her and their eyes met.

''Just be careful.''

''Whoa, you sound just like my dad…'' he remarked. Last time he'd gone to collect the ingredients for eel pox, his father had told him the exact same thing. He grinned and added. ''When am I _not_ careful?''

And with that, he left the building to go gather the riders for their search.

Toothless whined at Astrid's feet. She knelt down by his side and pressed a soaked cloth on his burning forehead.

''Don't worry, Toothless.'' she reassured the Night Fury. ''He'll be back before you even know it.''

…

''Alright, Riders.'' called Hiccup to his gathering teammates around the fire pit in the center of the Clubhouse. ''We got a long day ahead of us. Fishlegs, do you have the list?''

''Yes I do.'' he replied, waving the paper as proof. ''We're gonna need one Buckthorn Root, lightly roasted. Well, Snotlout, that could be your job. Like last time...''

''That's very funny, Fishface.'' replied Snotlout to the comment. ''But when I get you that root, you're gonna realize how great of a cook I am.''

'' _We_ 're not the ones who'll eat the root, Snotlout.'' said Fishlegs. ''But go ahead and prove yourself to Toothless.''

''Don't mind if I do..!''

''Alright, next we're gonna need a dozen Rock Blossom. Meatlug and I can take care of that.'' he pointed and carried on. ''A handful of Goatweed and one Wild Dagga Plant.''

''Uh, I hate to break it to you,'' said Tuffnut, raising his hand to speak. ''but Wild Dagga Plants don't grow anymore this time of year.''

''Oh, really?'' asked Snotlout, clear mock in his tone. ''How can you two muttonheads be so sure of that?''

''Long story.'' said Ruffnut, waving her hand as to chase a fly.

''Don't ask why because we don't know.'' began Tuffnut, bringing his hands to his back as he began swaying slowly. ''But we recently went climbing near the volcano for some of our unexplainable and dangerous reasons and - they are purple flowers, right?''

''Yes.'' answered Hiccup flatly.

''Oh, good. Well, they were all dead.''

''Probably by the cold, yah know?'' added Ruffnut as evenly as Hiccup had replied just before.

Hiccup returned his gaze on Fishlegs. ''The Northern Markets must have collected some before they got killed by the frost. You guys will search for the rest. I'll go to the market.''

''Why does _he_ get to do the dangerous stuff?'' whispered Tuffnut in his sister's ear as the rest of the riders walked to their dragons, bags set and ready to go.

Astrid walked up to her teammates who were saddling up and about to leave.

''I'll be here when you get back.'' she told the Riders.

''Wait. Astrid, you're not coming?'' asked Fishlegs, obviously surprised their greatest warrior wouldn't be part of the collect.

''I'll stay and watch after Toothless. Everything will be ready for when you get back.'' she informed them, sure of herself.

Hiccup climbed behind Fishlegs on Meatlug.

Fishlegs eyed his leader and suddenly understood the situation. He nodded with a smile.

The Gronckle beat her wings, lifting herself off the ground and was followed by the rest of the team, except Astrid, Stormfly and Toothless, of course.

Hiccup twisted around to face the Monstrous Nightmare and Zippleback. ''You guys head for Healer's Island. We'll see you later, good luck!''

Snotlout and the twins took off south while they flew north.

Hiccup's mind was so busy with thoughts of Toothless that he didn't notice time fly by, and soon enough, land came in sight; the Northern Markets.

This place crawled of Dragon Hunters and mischievousness. But Hiccup told himself he'd be quick. He wouldn't be staying long enough to be recognized and be attempted to kidnap. At least, he hoped not.

Fishlegs flew Meatlug down, low enough for the pine trees' tops to brush the dragon's belly. The clearing soon came in sight and they flew down in the forest.

''That's right.'' said Hiccup as Meatlug came to a landing. ''We don't want to make an entrance. If ever they saw a dragon, it wouldn't be long and many Hunters would be on its trail.''

Hiccup hopped down. He checked if he hadn't lost anything during their flight. His hand sensed his hunting knife hiding between his boot and leg. He met eyes with his friend and thanked him silently.

''I'll send Astrid to fetch you later. Our dragons will be too tired to travel all the way back here.'' said Fishlegs, brushing his girl's cheek, who licked back. ''Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you to find that Wild Dagga Plant?''

''I'm sure, Fishlegs. Really.'' said Hiccup honestly. ''You go find what you're supposed to. I'll see you later at the Edge.''

Waving farewell, Fishlegs took off to Healer's Island to join the others.

Once he was out of sight, Hiccup turned his defiant eyes toward the clearing visible through the trees, and started walking towards it.


	3. Chapter 3

There was something unsettling as he made his way towards the cabins of the market. It was like something was out of place. Hiccup suddenly stopped to listen, and he heard…

Nothing.

How could there be nothing? This place was always crawling with people, day and night. Yet, it was dead silent.

Fighting this dreadful feeling telling him to turn tail, he forced himself to go forward and investigate. He approached the end of his hiding place and set foot into the open.

He listened deeply again. He could hear the light breeze through the walls of the huts around. A little more and he could hear flies fluttering by.

''Hello?'' he called, once standing in the middle of the dirt road. Cabins stretched on both sides, still filled with furniture from the last dealers with their items exposed, easy for a wander like him to simply snatch something and get away with it without anybody to have seen him.

Hiccup walked the road searching for someone to explain what was going on plus and his main goal, a Wild Dagga Plant.

Suddenly, a barrel shook from the other side of the narrow passage beneath the roof of a hut. Hiccup twisted around immediately and dashed to question the hiding man.

''Hey!'' he called, reaching out a hand as the man jumped out the barrel and raced away in the woods behind the cabin in fright. ''Come back! What in the world is going on?!''

Hiccup dropped his gaze at the items in sell beneath the roof of the same structure the man had been hiding under.

And there it was, a Wild Dagga Plant. Well that was easy, he thought.

He grabbed one of the flowers in the crate and carefully placed it inside a bag that he then stored between his armor and shirt. It would make it back home safely, that's for sure. He put down a coin on the table and backed away, carrying on with his walk. Now all he had to do was wait around until the other guys made it back to Dragon's Edge so that Astrid could come pick him up. He had a couple hours ahead to kill, without any Dragon Hunters around to be wary of.

All of a sudden, a thundering sound brought Hiccup's attention to the other side of the row of stations. He easily slipped between two buildings and the moment he came into the open on the other side, his heart skipped a beat and a sudden quiet gasp escaped him. He nearly stumbled back between the two huts, fear gripping at him like Monstrous Nightmare claws. He tried to control his irregular breathing with no success.

Carefully, he took a look again at the man in the open. He was a massive man with dragon scales as armor. He wore a large skull as belt buckle and was missing quite a few hair. Sure enough, Ryker was still alive.

But how? He'd seen him get swallowed up by the Submarriper with his own eyes. No human being could've escaped such a horrifying death? Apparently, one could.

He watched Ryker from his hiding place, shaking in fear. He knew that man could kill him with one blow, and right now he seemed even more aggressive than ever, nearly not even acting human at all, but more like a beast. He could hear him growl, his teeth bared and his dark eyes narrowed. He held at hand a bloodstained dagger, which sent a shiver down Hiccup's spine the moment he laid eyes on it. Slowly but surely, Ryker passed by, snarling, his back curved inside slightly.

When he had gone, Hiccup scanned the place for the nearest closed building, which appeared to be the bar right ahead of him. Summoning all of his courage, Hiccup inhaled and made a run for the bar. He grabbed the handle, and to his horror, it was locked. He couldn't stay out here in the open right now with a bloodthirsty-looking man hanging around. All he had was a hunting knife to defend himself! Wait... The hunting knife! Hiccup reached for his boot and pulled out the blade. Entering the tip of it inside the lock, he managed to click it open and in a heartbeat he was inside with the door closed again.

For a moment, he just stood there, his hands pushing on the door as if Ryker would come back any minute now and try to break in. After what felt like an eternity, his breathing returned regular and he sighed deeply one last time.

''Well,'' came a deep voice that brought Hiccup back on panic. ''To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit here, my dear Hiccup?''

His back straightened up, he turned around to see Viggo sitting on a chair near the fire pit at the other end of the bar.

Great. That was _so_ what he needed, he thought.

He remembered Astrid telling him how she had seen Viggo alive, with the Dragon Eye. It had been hard to believe at first. The man had fallen into a volcano, for Thor's sake! Yet, there he was, in bone and flesh, very much alive. What is it going to take to end those Grimborn brothers?

''Viggo,'' he saluted him in his turn, keeping his voice hard, refusing to show this man he was scared to death. ''Fancy meeting you here.''

''I would said the same thing.'' he replied coolly, never laying eyes on the Dragon Rider leader. Instead, he only stared at the crackling wood in the fire pit, the flames bright enough to light the whole place. Something dripping beneath Viggo caught Hiccup's attention and he then noticed Viggo holding his stomach, his hand stained from a reddish substance.

So that's who's blood that was on Ryker's blade…

Viggo sighed painfully, his head leaning against the back of the chair with his clearly tired eyes barely opened.

Hiccup approached warily, still distrusting Viggo even if he was wounded.

''Apparently Ryker has been around here in the Northern Markets for a while, lurking in the shadows like a nocturnal predator waiting for the right prey to bite in.'' began Viggo as if he'd read Hiccup's mind. He didn't seem to mind at all that his enemy would know how he had ended up so weak. It's like he didn't care that Hiccup might use this as his advantage against him eventually. He continued. ''It's when I came to buy supplies that he came out. He walked up to me in a black hood. I couldn't see his eyes, but I knew it was him. I was shocked when I found out he was still alive, a bit like you were probably just now.''

Hiccup blinked, standing close to the fire now, close enough to see Viggo's right side clearly.

''Ryker has grown into another being. A beast if you will. He growled like an animal and out of the blue, in front of the whole of the market, he pulled out a dagger and stabbed me.'' he said, the last two words told with hatred. ''Panic stirred, and I took that opportunity to get away and lock myself in here. I take it by your entrance he's still out there?''

''Y-yes.'' stammered Hiccup, shocked by the events Viggo had just told him.

Viggo sighed again, and groaned as he pulled himself up to sit straight in the chair.

As much as Hiccup hated Viggo, he couldn't stand watching another living being suffering. That's what made the difference between him and the enemy before him.

Naturally, Hiccup took a step towards Viggo. He wanted to help him, may it be simple, he didn't care at all. But at the same time, the hunter pulled out his own knife, threatening him away.

''You stay away from me…'' growled Viggo, baring his teeth and for the very first time, Hiccup saw the damage he had caused to the other half of his face.

Hiccup had raised both hands to show he wasn't here to hurt him, a bit like he would've done with a dragon.

''Viggo, I know you and I are enemies.'' he said . He couldn't bare let his eyes lay on the scars he'd done to him. ''But I cannot let you die unfairly. Let me help you. And perhaps you will repay me in some way, such as getting out of here? Technically, that would benefit both of us. So what do you say? ''

Still holding his blade up, Viggo eyed him for a long moment, his blind eye focusing on nothing in particular. He narrowed eyes slowly returned tired as if threatening Hiccup had taken most of his energy left. Hiccup could see he had refused to sleep in fear to never wake up.

Hesitantly, his knife lowered and he rested his head to the back of the chair once again, wincing at the pain while his hand went rigid around the wound on his side.

Hiccup took it all as a truce and began to work on saving Viggo's life.


	4. Chapter 4

''Doesn't look like we're getting outta here anytime soon.''

Hiccup held the wooden blind up to see through the window of the bar, looking out to the world lurking with dangerous creatures such as Ryker. The man outside had clearly lost all of his human senses, acting like a big cat smelling blood and searching for its source.

Hiccup studied him for a moment, his sharp green eyes scanning the scars along his face that he had probably gotten from his near-death. Then, he suddenly twisted sharply and his dark eyes met his.

Jumping backwards, Hiccup let go of the blind and backed away from the window. He had fought many dragons in his life, but nothing had scared him as much as this. Shivering, he returned to Viggo who was lying in front of the warm flames of the fire. Hiccup had wrapped his stab wound with fresh bandages he had found in a first aid kit in a chest right by the back door. He had cleaned it all to prevent as much infection, but it had not been enjoyable at all for both of them. The cut still bled a little though, but Hiccup tried not to worry too much about it. The blade hadn't gotten too deep and as far as he could tell, no organs had been damaged.

Hiccup approached his foe and knelt down to examine his state. The white bandage was growing red; it would soon be time to renew it.

''You're wasting your time.'' breathed Viggo, sighing hard a couple times.

''Nonsense.'' replied Hiccup, installing himself more comfortably. ''Besides, what kind of person would I be if I agreed and watched you die when I could do something about it?''

Viggo swallowed hard as his body was stricken by pain one more time. It was definitely time to change the bandage. Blood hadn't been absorbed this time and Hiccup could see the red liquid floating on top of layers and layers of the warm substance staining the clean white.

''I should go look for more bands—'' informed Hiccup, about to leave him.

But Viggo firmly grabbed his arm, forcing him back down. For a badly wounded man, Viggo still had enough strength to hold him down.

''Let me tell you something, my dear boy.'' said Viggo through clutched teeth. ''I did not choose this life. I was forced into it, by my father. I take it yours did not always support your vision of the world either, did he?''

Hiccup blinked at him, wondering what this all had to do about. But he did answer anyway, his eyes leaving Viggo's as he gave his answer. ''No. My father hasn't always been around…''

Viggo loosen his grip on his wrist, lying back down to rest as if he was satisfied of his answer.

''Why did you want to know this?'' he asked, cocking an eyebrow, his eyes troubled. He just hoped he didn't give anything away for him to use against him later. _If he survives,_ he thought.

''Because we're a lot alike, you and I.'' he said, his eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed by the constant ache.

''Sure, if you don't count your passion for trapping and selling dragons... and slaughtering some.'' replied Hiccup, a little upset the man had called them 'alike'. He had nothing in common with him. They were two completely different people, he thought.

''My boy, you need to start looking beyond what we do now. I believed in peace between human and dragon once…'' said Viggo, reopening his eyes and looking up at the ceiling as if it played his memories.

''You did?''

''Aye. But I _failed_.'' he spat as if he'd chewed something bitter. ''I was like you many years ago. But my father's fury got the best of me and I chose to follow his path my brother was already chasing. I found no way out and decided to take pleasure into it rather than hate it.''

There was a long silent. Hiccup was shocked by his story and still debated between believing him or refusing to. Yet, the way he had said it made it sound believable enough. Hiccup didn't know whether this could be a trap or the truth. But his reverence for Viggo forced him to accept his words. It was the least he could do.

''Until now.'' said Viggo.

Hiccup's eyes widened. Viggo had slaughtered, trapped and sold dragons for Thor-knows how much time. He was probably one of the richest Vikings inside and outside the boundaries of the Archipelago. What in the world had brought this man to take such a decision as to quit his role of which Hiccup considered a bad guy?

Again, Viggo seemed to have read his mind storming with questions.

''Krogan.'' Viggo pronounce the name as if it were poison on his tongue.

''What about Krogan?'' demanded Hiccup, his intrigue rising even more. As the man's name reached his ears, his mind began to analyze all of his evildoing and the way he had dealt with him and the Riders. He had fought them with such intensity, taking every chance he could lay hand on to wipe them out. Unlike Viggo, Krogan wasn't playing around. He wanted things done, whatever it took. Hiccup's attention to Viggo's words became even more intense, ready to seize all kind of information that he could use later against the Flyers.

''That man has plans beyond brutality.'' said Viggo, looking straight into Hiccup's eyes. ''He's refused to take any of my warnings and because of that my Hunters are paying the price.''

''I thought you didn't care about anyone but yourself.'' said Hiccup evenly.

''I was only respecting the rules, Hiccup.'' he winced from the pain, holding his stomach while lifting the upper part of his body with an arm pressed to the ground. ''But it doesn't matter now…''

As much as the thought killed him, Hiccup saw something new in Viggo. It's as if his accident had made him wiser, more _humble._ The man he had fought against mentally and physically for over a year now had suddenly changed.

''Krogan is planning worse things than you've ever encountered.'' warned the Hunter. ''And I never thought these words would come out of this mouth, but… I do hope you are able to win this war.''

The Dragon Rider leader got to his feet numbly, too shocked to speak. What had happened to change _Viggo_ that much?

He went where he had wanted to go before Viggo had held him down and opened the chest to get some fresh bands. He heard tramping from where Viggo lied while his head was in the chest, but when he looked back to where his patient was once, his eyes landed on a close figure which happened to be Viggo himself standing by his side, his left arm wrapped around his abdomen with his back slightly curved. He could tell he had gone through much pain to join him.

''Viggo—'' Hiccup was suddenly cut by a kick from the Hunter in the middle, sending him slamming against the back door which flung open at the impact. He stumbled backwards and landed on his back in the dirt of the outside world - the world in which Ryker was lurking.

Immediately, images of the danger out here flashed before his eyes, which forced him to his feet in a heartbeat. But the instant he reached for the door, Viggo swung it shut, locking him out, without even his hunting knife to defend himself or unlock the door.

''Viggo!'' he yelled in fury, banging his fist against the rough wooden door. ''We had a truce!'' was the only thing he could say during his moment of pure panic.

''Prove me you're the man you claim to be, the one who won't let another die, and perhaps we have an alliance against Krogan. This is your call, Hiccup Haddock.'' spoke Viggo from the other side. ''You know what it is you have to do!''

Unable to register the meaning, Hiccup continued to try forcing the door open but it refused. Unfortunately, all of this rumble lured a predator to a prey and from the corner of his eye, Hiccup spotted Ryker growling and he instantly broke into a run for the woods, the only direction he thought of that afforded him a slight chance of survival.


	5. Chapter 5

Gripped by fear made Hiccup's legs tremble as he dashed between the trees. The forest what getting thicker the deeper he went which equaled his slowling pace to Ryker's struggle to run through such a tight place. But that case didn't last long and Hiccup suddenly found his way blocked by a great fallen trunk which he'd definitely never manage to jump over. Fortunately, there was a narrow gap beneath it, large enough for only him to squeeze through. But luck wasn't with him at that instance for hard footsteps approached and without even having time to turn around, Ryker slammed into him, knocking him off his feet and rolling a couple times, tangled in each other. The back of his head hit the ground, right where a rock was half buried in the forest floor, knocking him out temporally, just enough for him to lose his senses while Ryker had him pinned down. His vision blurred and the noises around him seemed distant. The only thing he could hear were his heartbeats, loud and clear. His eyes looked up to the blurry tree tops with the blue background, wishing for Toothless' aid. But Toothless wasn't what was going to save his life right now.

Sharp pain sliced through his cheek as Ryker pulled out his dagger from its sheath and Hiccup could feel the warm liquid streaming down the side of his face like a tear. The sudden pain shook him back to the present world and he quickly reacted before the blade sliced through his chest. He twisted around to be stomach against the ground and kicked his prosthetic leg up to strike the man's spine. A howl echoed all around and Hiccup seized the opportunity to escape his grip and staggered to the fallen trunk. He crawled as fast as he could beneath it, going head first. Only his waist blocked and he wiggled to fight free. Everything was happening so fast, he thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest. His breathing was uneven again, making it hard to keep his strength high.

A stab in the thigh made him jerk free with a wail. Blood poured out from his fresh wound. He could feel it deep, for the pain nearly reached the back of his leg. He clutched his wound and flexed every muscle in his body, trying to ease his misery, but it did no good. After taking long breaths, he looked up at the trunk, wondering if Ryker would jump down and finish him, but he never did. Hiccup just lied there against the bark silently, hoping he'd have time to recover a little and make it back to the bar; the one Viggo had locked him out of. It was his anger towards the Hunter that made him limp forward. With emerald green eyes blazing, he ignored his bleeding thigh with one single thought: Viggo.

…

The door of the bar was flung wide and Hiccup thundered inside, finding Viggo exactly where he had seen him last. The man was sitting with his back against the back door, his bandage he hadn't had the occasion to replace soaked red. He looked even more hurting but it didn't matter to Hiccup anymore. To his eyes, Viggo had betrayed him.

Limping rapidly with half his face stained with fresh blood from his cut, he grabbed his knife he had left on one of the tables and rushed to the Hunter. He breathed hard, teeth bared from anger.

Thrusting his blade forward at the man's throat with his other hand pressed against the wall for support, Hiccup unleashed his rage, spitting threats at the man.

''After all I did for you, is this how you repay me?!'' spat Hiccup at Viggo, their faces separated by barely an inch.

Viggo eyed the blade dangerously close to his throat and then lifted his eyes to Hiccup's. ''We both know you're not going to use that on me…''

Hiccup breathed hard through tight teeth, his eyes narrowed, hiding the tears of fear blurring his sight. He heavily backed off, removing his knife from under the man's chin. He turned around to face the opposite way and looked down at his weapon, realizing he had refused himself to kill, just like he had done when he first met Toothless. His mind wandered to his best friend, hoping he was okay back at the Edge and that Astrid was taking good care of him.

Viggo spoke calmly. ''I congratulate you, Hiccup. You never seize to amaze me.''

Hiccup turned around abruptly, mock in his eyes.

''Do you really think I'm going to trust you again after what you just did? You nearly sent me to my death, for Thor's sake!'' he cried out, standing taller than Hunter for the first time.

''If you had listened to me instead of your troubled thoughts you might have taken it as a challenge and not a betrayal.'' explained Viggo with tired eyes.

''You're mad.'' breathed Hiccup as he slowly shook his head and walked away to tend to his own wounds.

''You have no idea.'' replied Viggo loud enough for only him to hear as he followed the boy with his gaze.

…

Hiccup treated his wounds with care, cleaning the gash stretching across his cheek and the stab he'd received in the thigh. Blood had stained his prosthetic leg, now drying; it cracked at the metal's surface. He wrapped a bandage tight above his knee, hoping it would do for now until he got stitches.

Viggo hadn't moved from his spot and Hiccup didn't think he will any time soon unless forced to.

Things had just gone so wrong. If Viggo hadn't kicked him out he would probably still trust him with the little trust that he had for the man. He had trusted his word just like the Hunter always trusted his. But his action made that tower crumble and it was now just a pile of scraps and dust.

Something loud coming from the front door made both Hiccup and Viggo lift their eyes towards the source of the sound. Another bang rang and Hiccup hesitated between staying still or acting fast. It took until a long blade cleaved through the wooden door for him to get a move on.

He instinctively took hold of his own knife and placed himself between the door and Viggo.

''You are aware you won't go very far with only that, I hope?'' stated Viggo, referring to the small hunting knife.

''Would you just shut up and get going?'' snapped Hiccup and the Hunter got to his feet right away. ''I hope you have a plan in case this would happen?''

''Unfortunately for both of us, no.'' he answered evenly, dragging all of Hiccup's hope down.

''Well then,'' he commented. ''I guess we'll have to get out of here.''

The blade sliced through the wood one more time, creating a gap large enough to see clearly. And there appeared Ryker's dark eye, meeting theirs.

''Now!'' ordered Hiccup loudly, no reason to keep quiet anymore.

Hiccup followed Viggo out the back door, sliding under the man's arm as he was about to collapse from weakness. They limped away from the bar, going nowhere in particular. Hiccup hoped to find another closed building, but could see none. He directed them both to a hut, hid behind the counter and kept quiet.

''What in the world are we going to do now?'' whispered Hiccup, looking up to see Ryker already outside, searching the area near them. He ducked back down before getting spotted and examined Viggo's state. He found himself worried about the Hunter's life even after he had felt betrayed by him.

But Viggo had managed to recover slightly. His bleeding had nearly stopped if not completely for the band around his abdomen hadn't got redder from his last check.

Hiccup shook his head, trying to think of else, such as a plan to escape. He raised his head again, and found Ryker nowhere in sight. Careful not to be too noisy, he helped Viggo to his feet and walked out the hut, aiming for a way out of the Northern Markets. If they could get off the island, it would probably raise their chance of survival rather than staying here and wait for someone to come to their aid. Hiccup thought of Astrid who was supposed to arrive soon, but not soon enough to save their lives.

As they crossed the road, Hiccup heard Viggo call his name too loudly to his liking. His first thought was the chance of Ryker hearing them but when he spun round to confront him; all he saw was a flash and was brought down by the beast. The man held his shoulders down, making it unable for Hiccup to fight for his life. He met Ryker's eyes closer than ever before while he was in that crazy state and everything came clear to him at that very moment.

The weight suddenly lifted off him and Hiccup, dazzled, looked up to see Viggo fighting his brother, giving him well-deserved punches in the jaws for his doing. Viggo staggered more than once, but he did pretty well. Ryker's dagger had been knocked out of his grip, making it easier for Viggo who didn't have to fear the weapon.

''Sorry, brother.'' said Viggo as he pulled out his own dagger while Ryker recovered from the bruises. Hiccup noticed the sorrow in Viggo's eyes as he swung his blade and stabbed his sibling, just as he had done to him, only reaching deeper. ''I wish it could've been different…'' He then twisted his dagger, ending it all.

There was a moment of silence where Ryker weighted against Viggo, near death if not already dead, and then Viggo pulled out the blade, sending the body to the ground. Viggo had stepped out of the way while watching his brother drop dead, blood dripping from the blade which he let slip out of his hand next to the growing pool of blood.


	6. Chapter 6

Both of them had refuged back inside the bar next to the fire. There were no more known dangers outside so the destroyed door didn't really matter to them now.

Hiccup couldn't forget the look in Ryker's eyes when he had pinned him down a second time. His gaze was deep into the flickering movements of the flames but his mind was elsewhere.

''Did you see too?'' asked Hiccup quietly, keeping his eyes focused on the dancing colors.

''See what?''

''That rolling spiral in his eyes.'' he pointed out. ''Did you see it?"

Viggo only shifted his eyes from the fire on him questionably and Hiccup explained.

''Ryker didn't just _lose_ his senses, not the way we thought. Yes, sure there are chances that he's been so traumatized by the Submarriper that it made him go crazy beyond words.'' he said, repeatedly rolling his hand resting on his knee. ''But that was far from the case.''

''Then what do you have in mind?'' asked Viggo, interest ringing in his question.

''I believe Ryker was _hypnotized_ by a Changewing.''

''Yet, all of his life he's been taught to resist this specific dragon's gaze.'' said Viggo, thinking this through as well. ''He's even passed many trainings. So why all of a sudden?''

The question was followed by a silence where both of them just dug to find the most logic explanation.

Then Viggo whispered. ''Unless…''

Hiccup saw that Viggo's calmness had turned into uneasiness and he figured out he must have found out _how_ his brother got hypnotized... or more like _forced_ to.

''Of course.'' continued Viggo as if it had been obvious the whole time. ''Why hadn't I thought of that?''

''You found somethin'?'' asked Hiccup, concerned, shifting his position to face the Hunter.

Viggo silently nodded, his eyes blazing.

''Care to share?''

''Perhaps it would be better if you weren't involved in this.'' he replied evenly, disappointing the young Rider.

Everything had come clear to Viggo. When Krogan had attempted to murder him with a dagger in the Clubhouse on Dragon's Edge and failed, Viggo had told him he'd have to do much better than that and Krogan had only grinned wickedly. This was his 'better', using his own brother against him. It was him who had sent him to the Northern Markets to get supplies, but his real plan was to send him into a prepared trap, where his secret weapon lurked in the shadows, its only order being to kill Viggo.

After his moment of reflection, Hiccup spoke up. ''What happens now?''

They had fought together to end this threat and now they were supposed to just go back to their regular roles of being hero and bad guy?

''Why, I figure your fellow Riders will be here soon, so why don't be both make a deal about what just happened here?'' proposed Viggo.

''Turn a blind eye?'' guessed Hiccup, cocking his eyebrow. This was so predictable from Viggo.

They both offered a hand, and shook to seal the deal.

They returned their focus to the fire pit and referring to his left eye, Viggo commented with a grin. ''That actually won't be hard for me.''

…

About time, the squawks of a Deadly Nadder rang outside followed by sound the heavy paws landing on the ground.

Hiccup got to his feet instantly and limped to the doorway, the actual door collapsed on the floor with a crevice in the middle, splinters surrounding it.

''Hiccup!'' called Astrid as she spotted her teammate. She immediately dismounted and ran to him, embracing him with a chocking hug. ''What happened here?''

Her arms still wrapped around his neck, she raised her eyes to meet Viggo's silhouette at the other end of the bar. Instinctively, she drew back and took hold of her battle-ax, sent her leader behind her and grabbed her weapon's handle firmly with both hands.

''Stay back!'' she ordered, her blue eyes dangerously narrowed.

''Astrid, take it easy!'' said Hiccup, placing a hand on her spiky shoulder pad and gesturing to the man standing up before them. ''He's fine…''

''Fine?'' replied Astrid in disbelief, eyeing him and Viggo rapidly. ''It's Viggo! You know? The Dragon Hunter chief? Captures and enslaves dragons to do his bedding?''

''If I may speak up for myself,'' said Viggo without a single trace of panic in his voice. ''That is Krogan's doing, not mine.'' He straightened his back, baring teeth and shutting his eyes as he stretched his abdomen. Astrid hadn't noticed the Hunter's wound since he was now wearing his armor, refusing to look frail in front of a warrior such as Astrid.

Astrid still eyed the man suspiciously and to bring her back to the present world, Hiccup had to place himself before her and block her eyes from meeting Viggo's form.

''Look, I know all about that. But right now we need to get back to the Edge.'' he gazed down at his leg and she understood immediately.

Hiccup turned around and walked to Viggo. He was approaching him as if he'd become a friend and quietly asked. ''You'll be okay?''

''Of course.'' he answered hard, his usual dark look returning.

Hiccup nodded firmly, seriousness masking his worry for the man he had helped survive.

And with that they parted. The Riders climbed on Stormfly and took off home in the setting sun.

Viggo walked to the doorway and looked up at the colored clouds in the sky, furrowing his eyebrows which darkened his eyes. ''We have a lot to discuss, _Krogan._ ''

…

''Wait, so, you and Viggo have been trapped together _all day,_ and neither of you tried murdering each other?'' demanded Tuffnut after Hiccup's incomplete story as he had promised to pretend nothing had happened between them two. It was the deal, and he couldn't betray a man of his word. So he told as much truth as he could without giving away their positive relationship that had developed during his time trapped with the Hunter chief. ''Who knew the impossible _was_ possible? Wait! Does this mean I could fly? Without a dragon! _And_ without becoming a Lycanwing?''

''Astrid, please stop him.'' demanded Hiccup as the male twin made a run to jump off the Clubhouse.

''Did you get some useful information?'' asked Fishlegs curiously.

Hiccup's throat felt sore as he answered. ''No…''

''What were you thinking about?'' asked Snotlout, throwing his arms in the air. ''That could've been the perfect time to!''

''What, did you really expect me to harm him even more if he didn't give anything away?'' demanded Hiccup, wearing his poker face.

Snotlout looked up for a moment. ''Something like that.''

''Well I think you did the right thing, Hiccup.'' complimented Fishlegs.

Hiccup replied with a smile, glad at least _someone_ thought it had been the right thing to do to spare even an enemy's life.

A friendly growl sounded from behind him, and Hiccup turned around to meet his best friend.

''Hey bud!'' he welcomed him, scratching Toothless' chin softly. ''How are you? You feeling better? 'Cause you look better.''

''Oh, here it comes, another Hicctooth love fest!'' commented Snotlout, crossing his arms grumpily. After a hard day work, it made him difficult.

The Night Fury sniffed at Hiccup's face and leg, obviously concerned about what had happened to his rider.

''It's okay, buddy. It's just a graze.'' he reassured him, even though it was a little more than that. His stab in his thigh had finally been properly bandaged up and disinfected and all that remained was for him to be strong enough again to fly all the way back to Berk with his team to get stitches from Gothi. While for his cut, he'd be scarred for life. But hey, scars, who doesn't love them?

''Great!'' came Tuffnut's cheer from across the room, his arms thrown in the air. ''Now that Hiccup's back, we can all take a look at our map!''

Hiccup eyed them curiously for a moment. ''What map?''

''This one, duh!'' added Ruffnut, gesturing to the one she was holding in her hands.

Hiccup limped to them and took a good look at the scribble, his eyes widening.

''What's up, H?'' asked Tuffnut, looking at him up and down. ''You look like you've just seen a ghost. Hey, wouldn't be cool if _we_ could see ghosts?'' He high-fived his sister and they returned their attention to the map.

''Where did you find this?'' asked their leader, taking it from them. ''Do you remember?''

''Uh, _of course.''_ replied Tuffnut coolly.

''It was on Johann's ship, you know? The one in which he keeps all of his jewelry and gold hidden.'' said Ruffnut, making gestures with her hands.

''But when _we_ get our hands on all the treasure from that treasure map, Johann will be so _jealous,_ he'll be crying like a baby.'' added Tuffnut, smirking at his sister's side.

''I'm afraid you won't be getting your hands on a treasure anytime soon, you guys.'' informed Hiccup, reading the runes on the aged paper. ''This is a map of the Dragon Hunters' camps.'' He lifted his eyes from the map and looked at his Riders, one question still unanswered.

''But why would Johann not tell us?'' wondered Astrid aloud.

''I was wondering the same thing.'' replied Hiccup, bringing his gaze to the night sky, new questions storming in his mind.

* * *

 **Alright! You guys, I'm back! Whoo! I am so happy ^^ I hope you are for meh.**

 **Anyways, just want to get it out there because I think it was just awesome, but for this story I was inspired by a dream. (ate too much sugar before going to bed X)) I ACTUALLY dreamed Hiccup and Viggo were locked in a building together and that Ryker had gone nuts and was lurking near them. Then Viggo pushed Hiccup outside and Ryker chased him. That-that was as far as it went... But the details were just amazing and WHOAA! I really need to chill. o-o**

 **Okay, now, I am NOT planning doing a sequel for this but I-I am _thinking_ about it. I just haven't found a way to uncover Johann that could be really thought out. **

**But that's all from me ^^**

 **PS: I have already written a Snoggletog fanfic which I plan on publishing around, well, Snoggletog.**

 **Rainy, out!**


End file.
